


Karma

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Beach Day, Daddy Frank, Fluff, Gen, Tickling, beach, frank and mary being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Frank and Mary go to the beach, and she tries to convince him to play in the water. Pure fluff.





	Karma

Frank sighs as he carries his shoes and their things in his hands, watching Mary run off with Frank, picking a spot near the water and playing with him as Frank gets the chair and umbrella set up. He tried to smile a bit as he drops down, relaxing as he watches her plop down in the sand and snuggle the cat.

“Can we play in the water?” She asks, looking up at him with Diane’s hopeful eyes. “Please?”

He sighs. “Maybe in a little bit, bug.”

“Come on,” Mary whines, tickling the foot closest to her. “Please?”

He giggles, squirming. “That’s not going to convince me, bug,” He shifts away and leans down, using an arm to hoist her on his lap. “Tell you what, I’ll play in the water if you promise to wait until tomorrow to finish that math. Deal?”

He smiles, watching her bite her lips in thought. “Ok,” She decides, smiling and giggling when he tickles her. “Frank!”

He smirks. “Payback’s a witch.”


End file.
